War & Destinies
by Laetsubus
Summary: In a rather dystopian future, in a world stuck in an endless war, two faes meet as if destined to be together and their passion leads to the discovery of a travesty which might change everything... Rated M for obvious reasons. Written from Tamsin's POV. Valkubus of course. And smut.


****Jump into a rather dystopian future, years from where the show is at, in a long terrible war, where two special faes meet and come together as one and uncover a travesty which might change everything... **  
><strong>

_If you can, I'd suggest reading this with the songs indicated playing in the background as it gives you a good feel of the pace and feel I'm going for. It would only enhance the experience in my opinion. Hopefully the timings fit rather well. Story cover is a QR code to the playlist on Spotify.  
><em>

_Inside My Love - Delilah_

_Breathe Me - Sia_

_Release Your Problems - Chet Faker_

_Dive Deep - TIAAN_

_Roadgame - Kavinsky_

DISCLAIMER: You know it, I don't own these brilliant characters or songs I listed, just the fictional thingy I put them in

* * *

><p><em>{Inside my love}<em>

The tent was dark, only lit by the fire in its center. We were standing on either side of the source of light and heat. We were looking into each other's eyes and at that moment I could have sworn I could see inside of her, and that she could see inside of me. I could read the pain the years had laid upon her in those warm brown eyes. It's as if we were communicating our thoughts. I could feel that she saw it in me too… All I had gone through. We could see the passion we'd both felt and lost – the love we once had but was torn from us. We were two lost souls, trying to find ourselves again. Spirits craving to find a connection to bring us back to this plane. Passion was something neither of us thought we'd ever get to feel again, yet in that very moment, all our senses were heightened and we caught a glimpse of it. She was that connection I was seeking, there was no other way to explain this… sudden bond. She was my warrior.

We walked closer to one another around the fire, until we stood right in front of each other, neither of us daring to touch the other. I wanted to feel the heat radiating from her body on my skin. We were as close as I had ever been with anyone before, our souls were merging into one mesh, holding onto one another. Our regrets, mistakes, burdens and hardships were pulling us together and I could feel them slowly lifting from our hearts. Something new was building inside both of us. A revived sense of desire, a surge of strength, a peace within.

I didn't even know her name, but we were already one. We shared the same energy.

We got so close our hands were hovering over each other's bodies, like we were afraid to break this connection and come back down to our broken realities if we touched. Our faces were only a few inches apart, we were breathing the same air. Deep breaths, hearts pounding loudly.

A timid hand approached to caress my arm lightly and the contact was electrifying. I closed my eyes and focused on her touch. The other hand reached around my lower back… Was then joined by the other one. I opened my eyes, telling the brown haired warrior to keep going. With nervous motions, she delicately guided her hands under my shirt and started lifting it up, her fingers touching my skin all along, leaving shivers in their wake.

I winced when I lifted my arms as the wound left by my wings sent a jolt of pain through my body. She stopped moving immediately with wide eyes, scared that she had hurt me. I gave her the best smile I could muster to reassure her that it was fine, and she exhaled deeply, relieved. She was looking at me with an expression I hadn't seen for centuries… Care. We both stood motionless for a moment, still lost in each other's eyes.

I reached for the woman's cheek gently, trembling ever so slightly. I saw it then too… the pain in her heart. She had loved and lost, and hadn't let anyone in either. My gesture was like an affectionate pull on the cork that kept it all bottled up. It all came pouring out. A tear almost formed in her eye. We both guarded ourselves against all possible strain on our hearts, thus any relief as well. We both had been hurt and betrayed one too many times, in different ways, but equally torturous. I could tell she was a creature of love, and her heart had been trampled on. I was a creature of war, and my trust and fealty had been crushed by manipulative self-serving bastards.

We had both seen despair, death, lost people close to us, fought for our lives, fought for our beliefs.

_{Breathe me}_

I slowly imitated the luscious demon's actions and took off her battered and bloodstained top. I didn't dare touch her body yet... Just the fabric. Somehow I lost all notion of confidence. Never had anyone seemed to truly see me before. Gotten inside me, past my Valkyrie and past the armour.

God she was gorgeous.

I needed those brown eyes on me. I needed her arms wrapped up around me to keep me strong, safe and grounded. I had never let myelf show how small and weak I felt... That I needed anyone to help me, support me. Hold me. Warm me. Keep me standing. Find my way. Put the broken pieces back together. Heal my wounds.

She was so different... she did not see a fearless warrior, she saw another creature looking for a reason to fight. We were all lost, and there was no shame in it. Maybe showing this fear, this fragility, was nothing but a proof of how strong we were? Allowing myself to feel things I wasn't built for only meant I was more than my species and heart-strong?

The second we met, I know we both saw it. We felt it. We were meant for something greater, together.

I had saved her on the front earlier, and she had immediately paid back the favour as she deflected a long spear a warrior had thrown at me. We owed each other our lives. Those few seconds gave us a second breath. Like lightning, it widened our eyes and chests and our universe changed focus. There was something to fight for. Through the misery, the treachery, the chaos, there was camaraderie. There were people who fought for others as much as they fought for themselves. Two of those people had found each other today.

We had taken off our armors as we stepped inside the tent, our protection. No one trusted one another these days, no one ever let down their defenses or stepped away from their weapons. They barely slept. Always ready to fight and defend themselves against whoever came to cause them harm. Allies had too often betrayed each other in this war to believe in such a thing again. There were two armies, but everyone was an enemy. We only coexisted while the official enemy was alive. People didn't treasure friendships, partnerships... so our gesture was significant, to say the least. We had decided to take a leap of faith and open ourselves up to the other. Be vulnerable. For the first time in years.

_{Release your problems}_

The gorgeous fae started exploring my body with her eyes. Her gaze upon me was exhilarating... She followed her eyes with her fingertips, lightly caressing my skin. My cheek, nose, lips, cheekbones, neck, shoulders, chest, stomach... My chest was heaving as the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen looked at me that way... like I was the most precious thing her eyes had been graced with. There was respect, admiration, care, worry and passion in those brown eyes and strokes. All at once. I couldn't understand how she could be expressing those things for me, I was a monster. I felt like a monster... but for every second my warrior stared at me, this fear dimmed down... I was retrieving pride in myself and my species. The affection towards me melted the wall of ice I had erected around my soul and heart. I was starting to love myself. I couldn't even question it. We were both entranced in this moment. Our bodies started moving of their own volition.

I sneaked my hand around her back carefully, my palm moving along the skin, still afraid to apply any real pressure. I was overwhelmed by the sensation the trail of her fingers left on me. The woman followed suit and brought her hands around me as well, caressing my back. One hand on her lower back and the other moving up to my neck... she pulled me carefully towards her, her eyes flicking from my lips to my green eyes. She was making sure it was alright to continue where we were headed, and begging for it to be so... I leaned in her body and seeing the succubus' lips inching closer, I closed my eyes, bracing myself for what was to come.

As soon our lips met, something exploded inside of me, inside both of us, we gripped each other harder. The intensity of this growing ache taking hold of us. The only thing I could think of was the warmth of our touching bodies, our lips brushing against one another, a tentative tongue licking my lip, meeting mine delicately... We weren't rushing this. We moved slowly, wanting to feel and remember every detail, focusing on the effects we had on each other.

Our hearts started beating faster and faster, prompting our hands to move along the body in front of us, unclasping bras with one hand with ease and tossing them to the side. The brunette started kissing along my jaw, then sucked gently on my neck. I felt her hand caressing up my stomach and grabbing my breast, kneading firmly. Ah... I thought I had lost this capacity to feel, desire, yearn, but the tongue burning my skin and the hands on my body revived it all. I couldn't remember last time I'd felt this way... If ever. I brought my hand into the brunette's hair and tugged. I needed those lips on mine again. I slid my hand down her back and just under the waistband of her trousers, still careful and slightly shy... the creature before me was unlike anything I'd ever seen before. I wanted to be hers and would do anything to please her. For the first time in my life I was willing to submit to another person. This was both terrifying and exciting. I had found someone to fight for and to serve.

We both wanted to prolong the moment. Each movement was full of promise, diving deep into our cores simply by caressing the skin. We broke the kiss for a moment and looked into each other's eyes again. The brunette's were of a mesmerizing hue of blue and demolished the remnants of my defenses. I had surrendered to my warrior.

_{Dive Deep}_

I guided her hands to my belt, almost pleading for the succubus to undo it and take all of me into her hands. The brunette obliged. In seamless motions she unfastened the belt, pulled down the zipper then the trousers, hooking her thumbs in on either side. She kissed down my neck again, then down my chest between my breasts and stomach while bending down and kneeling to remove my trousers. All in a soothing yet intense rythm, building up the arousal to new heights. She was sucking on my hip bone as I lifted my feet to get out of the piece of clothing. I joined her kneeling on the ground and kissed her deeply before moving down her throat and nibbling on her collarbone. The brunette carefully held me and made me lie down on my back, our bodies never breaking contact.

The rest of the world didn't matter. It didn't exist. Just us. Just now. No war, no regrets, no responsibility. We were free.

The brunette stroked my stomach down to my underwear and I arched my back in anticipation... I felt the warm, gentle hand slip underneath it and 'Aahh.. gods…' I whimpered when it made contact with my bundle of nerves. I knew I was wetter than I'd ever been and could see the astonishment and delight in her eyes.

I felt her fingers on either side of my clit, moving down to the slit and spreading the wetness generously. Her middle finger furtively dipped into me, making me raise my hips every time. She used two fingers to circle around and over my clitoris, sending a jolt of pleasure through me at every lap. She kissed my neck at the same time, her teeth sinking slightly into my skin, her tongue licking the area after every bite. I was holding onto her and breathing heavily, my eyes long since closed. More precisely I was clawing her back, keeping her upper body close to me. I gripped a chunk of her hair. Her hand was still working on stimulating every single nerve ending I could have, without slipping inside of me. She moved her lips to my chest and caught one of my nipples in her mouth… I felt more pressure building up at my core. The pleasure was consuming any coherent thought I could have and she.. Ah.. Bit my nipple as she easily slipped two fingers inside of me, rotating slightly and going as deep as she could, her palm flat on my cunt. She added a third finger to fill me up and started thrusting in and out of me.

I was rocking my hips to the rythm of her hand and I could feel my muscles contracting... My knees bending and toes curling up. I couldn't control my breathing, or my moaning... Her thumb flicked over my clit and 'Aah! Oh god!' I screamed. I realized that she must have been a sex demon. A succubus. She must have pushed charm inside of me right on my sensitive spot because the sensation was completely alien and better than anything I'd ever felt. She was relentless and brought me higher and higher. She was moaning too and hearing her was incredible. I was going to explode. She kissed me again and bit my lip, hard. I moaned, I was trembling, and I felt something pulling at my pleasure deep inside me. The sensation travelled all the way up from my core to my throat, spreading this intense pleasure throughout my whole body and leaving me enslaved to an orgasm unlike any I'd ever experienced. My mind was... I can't find the words. I was just... Blown away. I didn't need to breathe. I just needed her. What had she done to me?

She slowed down her movements, kissing me more lightly as I came back down from this alternate plane of existence. My mind progressively retrieving its functionality, the blank spaces filling up. She laid her body on top of me, cuddling… neither of us had experienced such affection in a long time. Our breathing slowed down as we almost fell asleep in each other's arms. Our heartbeat syncing and limbs intertwined in a peaceful silence…

_{Roadgame}_

But then something happened. To both of us. We shrieked and held our heads in our hands, curling into balls. Like a crack in my mind a flow of images and fragments of memories came rushing in, drowning me. It felt like someone was stabbing me repeatedly with knife every time a memory forced itself into place. It was all so confusing. It made no sense, but I saw flashes of her face.

It felt like the stream of information would never end. There was so much pain and evil that I didn't even remember, but there was also this… happiness that I couldn't place. I had been happy. I recognized the feeling, but not the experience itself. It made the painful memories even worse knowing that I had something this good. What the fuck was it? Why the hell is this happening now?!

But then the last few pieces of the puzzle found their place.

It clicked.

We both suddenly looked at each other, shock adorning our faces and simultaneously exclaimed in shaky voices:

"Bo?"

"Tamsin?"

* * *

><p>(There might be grammar mistakes and awkward sentences, not sure. I shall re-read and fix that.)<p>

What do guys think? Do you want to see where this story goes?

Any reviews would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
